


Assorted Tastes

by blossomdreams



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Science Boyfriends, Sometimes it's AU, Steve being adorable, feels everywhere, many team feels, oh and there's High School AU thrown in as well, someone may be an athlete, things go everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted drabbles of Bruce with various of people, AU situations, and a few team building gen pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote during Drabble Day at hd_writers on LJ. The majority of them has Bruce in them because I love him so much! I'm very proud I finished all these drabbles and I hope you all enjoy them!

Bruce wasn’t interested in archery. He knew of it, but he didn’t take the time to look into it or watch it the few times he enjoyed t.v. on the run. However, that changed when he met Clint Barton or Hawkeye. When he wasn’t working on something with Tony in the lab he was in Clint’s shooting range. He watched Clint shoot arrow after arrow with the new high-powered bow Tony developed. 

At first, Clint wouldn’t notice him. That changed after a while. He started to shoot at different angles or try to hit a difficult target. Bruce tried not to bring much attention to himself, but sometimes he couldn’t help it after a particular shot. He hoped Clint didn’t notice.

However, the small smirk Clint gave him in the living room told him otherwise.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to make a cheer while Clint flirts a little with Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying it. These were really fun to write! :) Enjoy!

“We need a team cheer.” Tony declared at breakfast one day. Silence, confusion, and indifference met his statement.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“To let everyone know when we arrive.” Tony said.

“I think they’ll know when we get there. We’re not exactly quiet.” Clint said.

“Yeah, but we don’t have a theme or a catchy tune for our team and I think we need one. No we definitely need one.” Tony nodded.

“Do we really? People pretty much know who we are.” Bruce said.

“I’m hurt that you take Katniss’s side over mine. Come on we need something!” Tony tapped his spoon against his coffee mug.

“I can ask the Valkyries to conduct a song for us. They would be happy to record our journey into battle!” Thor said.

“See now we finally have a plan. I knew it would come together.” Tony sat back with a smug smile on his face. Steve shook his head, Natasha sighed, and Thor happily talked about the song. Bruce looked over at Clint who winked at him. He quickly turned back to his pancakes with a sheepish smile. 

Bruce hoped he wasn’t too obvious.


	3. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does not understand how Thor can find hockey entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt Hockey at Drabble Day. It's more gen, but Loki/Thor if you squint really hard. XD Enjoy!

“I will never understand why you enjoy this boring sport.” Loki drawled as he turned the page of his book.

“It’s exciting watching two teams fight for the goal of victory.” Thor said. He cheered when his team made a goal as Loki rolled his eyes.

“What exactly is so exciting about hockey?” 

“I told you two teams going for the goal of--”

“Yes, yes you have explained before. It does not mean I agree or instantly enjoy it.”

“Maybe if you gave it a chance.”

“I’m sure.” Loki murmured as he returned to his book. Thor shook his head before cheering for his team again. Loki looked over when Thor danced happily at another goal. Loki sighed softly as he closed his book. If Thor enjoyed it so much then he could try to watch one game.

With the way Thor reacted with each goal he wouldn’t be bored.


	4. Things To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things Bruce do for his boyfriend Tony includes going to a press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Press Conference Prompt at hd_writers on LJ. Plus an appearance of Pepper I love her. :) Enjoy!

“Remember don’t mention too many things and you can keep things light if you want to.” Pepper said as she tapped on her phone.

“I don’t know how I got talked into this. I hate press conferences this is more Tony’s thing.” Bruce said as he smoothed out his suit.

“I know, but Tony is too sick to do anything. I did have Steve in mind, but I know he’s not used to the reporters probing questions yet. Thor is away in Asgard and Clint and Natasha are away on a mission. I’m sorry Dr. Banner, but you’re the next perfect choice.” 

“Why again if I may ask?”

“You don’t talk much or give out anything about what happens in the tower. No one even knows about you and Tony or about me and Phil; two things that would be gold for every reporter around the world. I think those signs qualify you one of the best choices for this conference.” Pepper said with a smile.

“I’m starting to notice how you and Tony are such good friends.” Bruce chuckled as Pepper walked over and adjusted his tie.

“Of course, someone has to keep up with him.” Pepper smoothed his jacket and stepped back to look at her handy work. She nodded in approval and nudged Bruce over to the loud murmurs on the other side of the curtain. 

“Now remember any questions you don’t want to answer direct them to me. I’ll help you.” 

“Alright.”

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Let’s go.” Pepper gave another smile before she walked on the stage with Bruce behind her.

_The things I do for him._ Bruce sighed. He steeled his face as he stood in front of the podium.

Miles away in the tower Tony grinned at the screen as he clutched a wad of tissue.

“Jarvis make sure you tape this.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony leaned back and finally enjoyed a press conference.


	5. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to give Bruce a message, but he's in detention. So he calls on the help of Clint and Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some High School AU Tony and Bruce are in the same class and Clint and Natasha are Juniors while Steve is a senior and Thor is the transfer student. Fury is the Principal and Maria is the AP. I'll probably do something more about that later. Written for Relay in hd_writers on LJ. Enjoy!

Tony needed a message relayed to Bruce, but there was a problem. Bruce was in detention. Tony knew the kid Bruce beat up deserved it after he mentioned the incident, the one involving his parents was still fresh. However, Tony had a new Atago Polarimeter and wanted to try it out with Bruce. He needed a way to get the message to Bruce.

Tony spotted Clint and Natasha in the hallway and jogged over to them.

“Hey guys.” Tony said.

“What do you want Stark?” Natasha asked with narrowed eyes.

“What makes you think I want something? Maybe I just want to say hi?” Tony grinned.

“Cut out the charm and just tell us what you want.” Clint said.

“Fine, fine you guys are no fun; I need a message relayed to Bruce.” Tony said.

“We’re not messengers. Tell him yourself.” Natasha said.

“I can’t.” Tony said.

“Why?” Clint asked.

“He’s in detention and Fury is watching it. I can’t sneak in even if I tried, but I know he trusts you two, so I need you to give this to Bruce.” Tony held up a green notebook with the title ‘Science Notes’ scrawled in the middle. “The message is inside and I’m sure Fury wouldn’t suspect anything from you two.”

“What’s in it for us?” Clint asked.

“Anything or anywhere you want to go I can do it.” Tony said.

“ _Anywhere?_ What if I wanted to go to the moon?” Clint smirked.

“I would find a way to get you there. Deal?” Tony said as he looked between them.

“Throw in one of your credit cards and I’m in.” Natasha said.

“Great, here you go.” Tony handed over the book. “Thanks I owe you guys. Now go!”

Natasha and Clint ignored him as they walked down the hallway.

_I hope it gets to you_. Tony stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the other end of the hallway. _I wonder if Rhodes is out of ROTC practice yet._ He mused on his way.

*~*~*

Bruce didn’t mean to get into another fight, but the kid’s taunts reminded him too much of his father and sent him in a rage. It felt like he blacked out and woke up with Steve and Thor holding him back. He was glad Steve stopped him before he did something worse than give the kid a broken nose and black eye.

However, now he had detention with Principal Fury on the day he was going to hang out with Tony.

Bruce sighed and placed his head on the desk. It couldn’t get any worse.

“Banner, your friends dropped this off for you.” Fury placed the notebook on the desk.

Bruce looked up to see Clint and Natasha in the doorway. Clint smirked as Natasha nodded with a small smile on her face. They left when Fury walked back to his desk.

Bruce didn’t know when the two scariest people in Shield High became his friends, but he didn’t question it. He turned to the notebook and opened it seeing the note inside. To others it looked like a complicated chemistry problem, but Bruce understood.

He solved the problem and grinned at the message.

_Got some new toys to play with find me in the parking lot when you’re done._

Bruce smiled and closed the notebook. 

Maybe things weren’t too bad.


	6. Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is going to carry the torch to welcome the Olympics. He'll need some luck from his very good luck charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the torch prompt at hd_writers on LJ. I'm also growing really fond of Steve/Bruce. ^^ Enjoy!

“Hey Cap are you ready?” Tony asked as Steve continued his stretches.

“Yes me and Bruce are going over the route I’ll have to take. I can’t believe I’m going to be holding the Olympic Torch in a few minutes. This is so swell.” Steve smiled as he stretched his arms over his head.

“Yeah, well, try not to get lost. It’s pretty big not to mention the PR behind it is fantastic. I’m glad I thought of it.” Tony said.

“You mean you’re glad you suggested it to me and I was able to get it to the Olympic Committee in time for this year’s games.” Pepper said as she walked in the room.

“I was just going to say that.” Tony smiled.

“Of course.” Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek. “Are you ready Steve?”

“Yes. We have reviewed the route and I’m ready to begin.” Steve nodded.

“I’m a headset away if you need help.” Bruce said.

“Okay, um, can you help me connect my earpiece? I left it in my room because I couldn’t figure it out.” Steve said.

“It is not that hard.” Tony scoffed.

“Not hard to you, but not everyone thinks in numbers like you.” Pepper said.

“They should, it would make my life much easier.” Tony said as Pepper laughed.

Bruce shook his head in amusement as he stood up from the computer chair. “It’s not a problem. I’ll go show you.”

“Great.” Steve smiled as he followed Bruce up to his room. When they were away from the others Steve pulled Bruce close. Bruce’s eyes widened in surprise as Steve flashed a sheepish smile.

“I wanted a good luck kiss, but I didn’t know how to ask, um, in front of everyone.”

Bruce chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “You can ask me now.”

“Can I have a kiss?”

Bruce nodded and closed their space with a kiss. Steve smiled against his lips and pulled him closer. 

He knew carrying the torch would be easy.


	7. Bright Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a bright idea while Clint flirts with Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be seen as the second part to Planning. Written for the prompt Mascot on hd_writers for LJ. Hope everyone has been enjoying this so far. ^^

Sometimes Bruce wondered where Tony came up with his ideas. First, it was the team cheer. Bruce didn’t think there was a tune that could fit all of them, but the Valkyries proved him wrong. The song was enjoyable, but it fit an opera better than a battlefield. For a while, Tony dropped any more crazy ideas.

Of course, awhile for Tony is two days and he came up with another idea.

“We need a team mascot!” Tony announced during movie night one week.

“Not this again.” Natasha sighed.

“We do. I mean, think about it, we need something to represent us.” Tony said.

“We already represent a lot of things like freedom, protection, justice…” Steve started when Tony dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

“We do and all those things are nice, but I think we need something that would show people who we are. Something that stands out…” Tony trailed off as he looked over at Bruce.

Bruce who ended up next to Clint, he didn’t know how it happened, shook his head.

“Not the other guy. It’s bad enough people make products about him, but a mascot is out of the question.” Bruce said.

“But…” Tony started when Clint held up his hand. “Hey, how about we discuss this after the movie. I do want to watch this one.” 

“I didn’t think romantic comedies were your thing Katniss.” Tony said.

“Tell me again how many times you sniffed during _The Lion King?_ ” Clint countered.

“Hey, that scene was very powerful!” Tony exclaimed.

“I agree the lost of young Simba’s father was quite tragic indeed.” Thor said with a solemn nod.

“See Lightening rod agrees.” Tony said.

“Well--” Clint started when Natasha cleared her throat. “Movie first then you can talk later, I think we can agree on that.”

Tony moved to open his mouth when he saw the challenging look in Natasha’s eyes. He sat back against the couch and crossed his arms.

“Fine, but we’re still going to get a mascot.”

Bruce shook his head in amusement from the grumbles around the room. He settled against the couch and returned to the movie. He tried not to think about Clint or the warm thigh pressing against him.

Although it felt very good.


	8. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds another way to celebrate the end of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part of the High School AU. I know I'm jumping to the end, but I felt it fit the prompt. Enjoy! :) Written for the prompt Ceremony for hd_writers on LJ.

Bruce received the invitation for the graduation ceremony, but he threw it out. He knew he was going to get his diploma he didn’t need to walk across the stage and be publically reminded that he had no family. On the day of the ceremony, Bruce cleaned out his locker. He passed excited students and teachers on his way out the building. He moved to start his route home when he heard his name.

“Bruce!”

He turned around to see Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Phil by Tony’s truck. Bruce blinked in surprise as he walked over.

“You guys aren’t going?” Bruce said as he adjusted the strap of his book bag.

“What’s the point of going to a ceremony when I already know that I’m passing. I can do something much more fun.” Tony said.

“I opted to get mine in the mail. I found out the big fuss the school is going to make over my sport records and I don’t want to be bombarded.” Steve said.

“It’s the last week of school I doubt they would mind if we skip.” Clint said.

Natasha nodded. “I’m not too fond of crowds and it’s a very boring ceremony.”

“I don’t think they’ll have a problem mailing our diplomas. The ceremony can take a long time and we can spend it in a better way.” Phil said.

“This is a perfect time to explore the city! Tony told me that there are many amazing places here including a bakery that makes the most magnificent sweets.” Thor said.

“So what do you say? Want to end our last day of school in style?” Tony smiled and gestured to his car.

Bruce looked around at a group of people he didn’t think would be his friends. They ended up becoming the closest thing to a family he had in a long time. He walked over to the passenger side of Tony’s car and placed his hand on the handle. 

“What are we waiting for?” Bruce grinned and got in.

Tony smiled and got in the driver’s seat as everyone piled in afterwards. 

Bruce couldn’t think of a better way to end their year.


	9. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce didn't like uniforms until he met Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are references to General Ross and mentions of Science Bro Tony because I mean it's Tony when he is not involved. Enjoy! Written for the prompt Uniform which is why Steve is involved. ^^

Bruce never liked uniforms. It reminded him too much of Ross and the number of attempts the military made on his life. He could see them when they tried to capture him and lock him up for their experiments or as a weapon. He didn’t want to think about the medals decorating Ross’s uniform jacket as he sneered at him. Any uniform pushed the other guy very close to the edge. He heard about people being attractive to someone in uniform, but he couldn’t see it.

Until, he met Steve. 

Bruce couldn’t take his eyes away the day Steve walked down in the kitchen in full uniform. He looked at the way the jacket stretched across his broad chest and fitted his shoulders. The way the pants formed to his sculpted behind all the way down to his legs. Bruce’s eyes followed him until he walked out the room.

Tony didn’t let him hear the end of it, but Bruce didn’t care. He found a reason to appreciate uniforms.


	10. Record Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is nervous about his match Bruce reassures him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is an AU where the Avengers are athletes. I couldn't resist after looking at the prompts on hd_writers and watching the Olympics all day. Well enjoy!

Clint stretched as he looked at the time. In an hour, he had to go for the finals in Archery. He heard the rumors that he was close to breaking a world record. Phil, his coach, reminded him how close he was, but his nerves grew at the thought of not reaching the goal. He took a breath and pushed the negative thought out.

_I’m going to do this. I’ll be fine._ Clint walked over to his bow when a knock on his door took his attention away.

“Hey wanted to see you off before you go.” Bruce placed his hands in his pockets as he walked over to him.

“Thanks. Gonna wish me some good luck?” Clint smirked as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I think I did that last night.” Bruce chuckled and leaned against him.

“Hmm, maybe I need a reminder?” Clint whispered.

“I can give you a kiss and we’ll celebrate after.” Bruce said softly with a brush of his lips.

“Sounds good.” Clint pulled him closer and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Bruce closed his eyes and placed his hands on his shoulders. They started to lose themselves in the kiss when an alarm sounded off close to them.

“It’s my alarm for the match. I’m not late it’s only a reminder.” Clint finished quickly at the flash of concern in Bruce’s eyes.

“Alright, but you should go.” Bruce walked out of his arms much to Clint’s disappointment. He moved over to the bow and handed it to Clint. “Good luck, break a record.”

Clint accepted his bow with a chuckle. “Thanks. You’ll be watching, right?”

“Of course.”

Clint smiled and placed another kiss on Bruce’s lips. “See ya in a bit.”

“See ya.” Bruce said as he clapped his shoulder.

Clint nodded and walked out of his room. He took another breath on his way to the car to take him to the stadium. 

He could do this.

*~*~*

Clint couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw it. He broke a world record in Archery. It didn’t click in until he saw it flash across the screen and heard the roar of the crowd. He scanned the audience for Bruce who grinned at him. Clint smirked and waved over to him. 

He loved his good luck charm.


	11. Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't know when it happened it just did and they couldn't stop it. Not that they wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some gen. ^^ This is Phil didn't die because he's so awesome I couldn't just keep him dead. I love team gen because they're all so cute. Well enjoy!

No one knew when it happened, when they all started training together. What started as an occasional thing turned into having someone in the gym at different hours of the day.

It started with Steve. Steve would go down in the middle of the night to punch a few bags to help him sleep. Then Clint joined him and started doing pull ups on the other side of the room. Natasha was the next to join. She would nod at Steve and Clint before she started her stretches. The next one to follow was Thor. He’d greet everyone before going over to the weights.

Tony and Bruce were last to join, mostly because Tony had to finish their upgrades and Bruce helped him. Tony would pass out the weapons while Bruce waited by the mats. After Tony showed everyone how to use their new weapon he would join Bruce and they would spot each other’s sit ups.

When Phil joined, Bruce helped him with his physical therapy while Tony made machines for Phil to use.

Eventually they fell into a routine where someone would be in the gym whenever someone wanted to use it. They switched activities often with Tony joining Thor at the weights or Bruce stretching with Natasha. Clint would punch a few bags with Steve and Phil would run with Thor. Darcy occasionally popped in with Jane to use the treadmills and bikes.

No one knew when they started training together, but no one questioned it.

They knew the answer.


	12. Creative Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce find Tony will do many things to get him out of the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the science boyfriends. ^^ Written for the prompt dive at hd_writers enjoy!

Bruce had the ability to talk himself out of many of Tony’s suggestions. He knew Tony was trying to get him out of the Tower, but many places Tony mentioned had a large number of people there. Bruce didn’t want an incident to happen so he tried to drop it whenever Tony bought it up. There was one place Tony wouldn’t let go.

It was a dive Tony loved to go. He bragged that it had good food and amazing people. Bruce went to dives before the accident, but he didn’t think it was wise to go to one since so many people knew his name. He declined Tony’s offer each time and often returned to his work.

Bruce knew Tony wasn’t going to drop it, but he was surprised to see a poem on his table in the lab one day.

_You think a dive is_

_Disgusting with_

_Irrational people and_

_Venereal diseases_

_Everywhere_

_But I know a dive has_

_Delicious food and_

_Incredible people and a_

_Vibrant atmosphere where_

_Everyone will like you_

_So try it out please?_

Bruce laughed softly as he read the note again.

“So did my method work?” Tony asked as he walked over to him.

“I have to say it’s the most creative one yet.” Bruce said.

“Of course, you bring out the creative side in me with the way I try to get you to go to things.” Tony wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. “So, will you join us? If you don’t I’ll do something even more elaborate.”

“Like what?”

“Like having Steve use his puppy dog look on you.”

“Not fair even Fury can’t fight that.”

“So you’ll go?” Tony looked up at him hopefully. It reminded Bruce of an eager puppy, but he decided not to tell Tony.

“Yes, I’ll go, but we’re discussing your horrible poem rhythm later.”

Tony laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Noted, besides I’m a scientist not a poet.” 

“It shows believe me.”

“You know words hurt Banner.” Tony pouted on their way out the lab.

Bruce chuckled. “I’ll kiss it better later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Bruce shook his head as he stepped on the elevator. _Maybe going out occasionally isn’t a bad thing._  
He grinned as the doors closed.


	13. Film Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time at the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more team bonding fun! Written for the prompt marathon at hd_writers on LJ. Enjoy!

Another trend started to happen in the tower. It happened around the weekend or a particularly hard battle: movie marathon night. At first, Tony started it to help Steve catch up with the 21st century. If Bruce didn’t have any work he’d join them. Clint wandered in one evening when he couldn’t sleep and picked the next theme for the marathon. 

One evening Natasha sat down on the couch and picked the next movies when Tony was in the lab. Thor learned many movies about Midgard culture and developed a fondness for a few movies. 

When Bruce joined them he explained different joke and pop culture references while Tony found an excuse to have a _Star Trek_ marathon and geek out with Bruce. Darcy and Jane would join the discussion and sometimes they would have a full out argument on the best _Star Trek_ captain much to everyone’s amusement. Many times Bruce and Darcy tried to get Steve on their side while Tony and Jane tried to lure in Thor.

Phil found their arguments to be an enjoyable part of the evening.

No one could pinpoint how the marathon started, but they weren’t going to end it anytime soon.


	14. Hidden Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce learns something more about Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a day yesterday. Sorry about that! This one is more of the High School AU where I messed with the ages and put Tony and Bruce in the same class. They have science together and Bruce thinks that's it, but it's not. ^^ I might write more about the AU I can never say no to cute guys in a High School AU. Enjoy! Written for the prompt 'Qualify' at hd_writers on LJ.

Bruce gathered his books for his next class and heard his name down the hall. He recognized the voice and decided to ignore it. He had to make sure his homework was ready for his next class. Bruce turned to move when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Hey! How come you’re ignoring me?”

Bruce turned to Tony Stark who frowned at him. Bruce shrugged and rearranged his bag.

“I thought we would only talk during class since we’re working together.”

“That’s not true. I want to talk to you outside of class and school too.” 

“I didn’t think I’d qualify for that.”

“For talking to me?”

“Yeah I’m not in the popular cliques, in sports, or anything like that. I figured I didn’t qualify to be something more than a classmate.” 

Tony sighed and rubbed his hands against his jeans. “That’s not it. I want to talk to you. I mean if we’re going to talk about qualifications then you exceed them and more. I know this is may sound weird, but I do want to talk to you after school. I have all these amazing toys, but no one knows what to do with them. Not even Pepper and Rhodey and they’re fantastic. I want to have someone who can understand them and that’s you. So what do you say?”

Bruce stood there speechless from Tony’s words. He didn’t think there was anything to Tony besides a spoiled rich kid, but it seemed there was something underneath the surface. Bruce nodded and adjusted the strap on his bag.

“Sure, what time do you want me over?”

Tony gave a genuine smile that Bruce doesn’t remember seeing on his face. “Wait for me here after school and we’ll walk to my car.”

“Okay.”

“Great, well, I’m going to skip History. See ya!” Tony waved and walked down the hall.

_That’s the Tony I remember._ Bruce shook his head at his thought and walked to English.


	15. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally working together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are the last of the Avengers drabbles I did for hd_writers. It won't be the last Avengers thing you see from me because I have a few Tony/Bruce fics I need to upload, a chapter fic I'm working on, and a bunch of other drabbles from another comm so it won't be the last from me. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again! Written for synchronized for hd_writers of LJ.
> 
> Enjoy!

At first, the only synchronized people on the team were Clint and Natasha. Years from working together blended into everything they did. There were times in the Tower when they flawlessly moved around each other to make breakfast while the others moved out the way or bumped into each other. However, it changed over time. 

Bruce and Tony started to moved around each other while in science mode. Thor learned to sense Midgard energy and could maneuver in crowded places with ease. Steve worked with Thor and he learned how to do the same thing. They became so good they could move around Tony and Bruce when they were in science mode and they didn’t see anyone around them.

One day Phil noticed the way the team moved around each other in the kitchen. Clint didn’t bump into Tony anymore. Bruce and Natasha handed things off to each other as if on cue. Steve and Thor could grab the utensils and cups they needed without bumping into Tony or Clint. 

Phil sat back in content when he realized they were finally comfortable around each other. 

It was one-step closer to working as a team. 

However, their synchronization broke up when they saw the smile on Phil’s face. 

It was another thing they had to work on.


End file.
